


One Fifth of Vodka

by Chew (Chachame)



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Divorce, Henrietta loves karaoke, Inspired by Music, Jonas works on Homeland and is a succesful potato, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mitch owns a bar, There is going to be a lot of songs, older mitjo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chachame/pseuds/Chew
Summary: Jonas is going trhough alot of things after his divorce. He needs a drink.Mitch is the owner of a small but succesful Bar. He loves to see his mom singing at the little stage they have on the building.Alcohol, music and an handsome guy maybe is not the best combo that Jonas needs now. Or maybe it is?





	1. Just a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST.
> 
> Well, well WELLLLL. This is like, my first fic ever. Let me introduce me first! The names is Chew (Is actually Ana but isn't as cool as CHEW), sorry if this fic looks like it was wrote by a 11 years old kid, I'm from Argentina so my native language is Spanish, shitty excuse, dude. A N Y W A Y! I did my best I promise. I wrote this from scratch on english and then spent like 3 days making corrections.I KNOW IT SUCKS, but I usually drop things when I know they are not good enough but I didnt wanted to quit this one, because I love LE and I love EVERY FANFIC HERE.
> 
> Please forgive me for making your eyes bleed and enjoy it (PLEASE)
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS Belong to my G O D Mars, please read Lon Exposure at tapas or in his official web. 
> 
> (IM TRYING TO DRAW SOME FAN ART FROM ANOTHER FIC BUT IM FAILING SO HARD AT IT, IF YOU ARE READING THIS LORDBATTY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME)  
> PD: IM POSTING THIS AT ALMOST 7AM HERE LORD WHY IM LIKE THIS.

Jonas eyes were on fire. He can feel the burning on his eyelids, it’s horrible. After 2 months of “happy marriage” he was in the middle of divorce. It seems like it was just yesterday when he asked the love of his life, Carmen Ramirez, to marry him, which she happily accepted, something that surprised Jonas to be honest because they were dating just 4 months ago. The thing that didn't surprise him that much was the fact that he caught her getting out of an Hotel in the south of the city, with a lover.

> Jonas, in the middle of tears and rage, -“ Why?,"- he exclaimed, -"Why would you do this to me?", Joey yelled, while he buried his face on his hands.
> 
> He only got a vague excuse “I’m sorry but that’s how it is, Jonah. You were always working on cases! You never had time for me or my necessities" Carmen said with a cold and a bit apathetic tone, she feel on control, "Well, at least you didn't loose everything. _You have a good work and an nice house, well, for now, I guess_ ", said while she walked away with the other man and a big smug smile.

She had totally toyed with him,. It was so clear now. He let out a deep sigh because he felt so stupid for thinking that someone like her would love someone like him. Carmen was aiming to Jonas money. Her lawyer tried to take everything from Jonas, luckily with all the love affair situation, she gets nothing more that just a bunch of garbage, not the house he worked so hard to get or his car. He owes some favors now. Getting the hotel security video was not an easy job after all.

Carmen was right in something, Jonas had a very good stable job. He studied and worked a lot so he would get a good career and job. He was never sure if he did that just because he wanted a stable life or was just trying to gain Dean approve on him, either way it doesn't matter now, he was fucked up. He took 2 weeks off, he needed it now and after all, it has passed 3 years since the last time off from work. He works on Homeland Security afterall.

A change of pace is what he needs now. After pulling some strings he get a desk job for a while. He is one of the best agents, main reason why it was so difficult to get just a simple desk job. Being away from field work, all those undercover jobs and trips to the other corner of the country were the best choice right now.

 

After filling and signing all the documents, he was officially divorced.

Jonas did not know how to take the new turn of events, but he knew one thing, he needed a drink.

He never was one of a drinker to be honest, just a cup or two of champagne in new year's eve or some celebration, like his wedding, ugh not again. He doesn't want to cry again, not for her at least.

Joey was driving at night searching to a place to go, there were plenty of bars to go but he could not pick one,

> -”Is not that difficult, just choose one and park in”- he mumbles to himself.

He sees a parking lot near an alley and stops the car. He parks the car and take a deep breath, is really ok to drink in this condition? True to be told, he didn’t even know what his 'condition' was, he just feels empty. Jo raised his head and saw a sign coming from the corner of one building.

> ”Thirsty Coyote?”...

Oh. OH, what a coincidence, is a bar. He gets out of the car and walks in the sign direction, He is feeling nervous and tense for no reason. Jonas wants to go back to the car and forget about the drink part.

> By the time he said “yeah Is better if I go back “ it was already too late, he was inside the place. 

He looked around and fortunately, it doesn't look like a bad place, it was actually pretty nice, one of those places that make you feel secure. There were a couple of tables, a counter with some chairs and a little stage.

The place was almost full. You could say that it have just the perfect amount of people. He drifted to one of the free spots on the counter, put his hand on the cold wood and sighed, totally exhausted.

He can feel the barman staring at him,

> -”Rough day lil’ bro?”,the employee said with a deep voice.

Jonas lifted his head to face the big man in front of him, who has a serious but calm expression and was wearing some, clown makeup? A couple of clown tattoos on his neck. The makeup makes sense, he assumes that the man has some fetish with clowns. Wait, that sounded kinda rude.

It didn't seem to be a bad guy tho

> -”You had no idea…”- Jonas replied as he gets his wedding ring off of his finger and pull it on the counter -”For how much I can sell this thing for?”- says with a soft grin

The clown alike guy puts a nervous face now. Looks like he regrets asking that to the poor guy.

>   
> ”Oh shit, sorry dude”- the barman pulls out a big long glass -”You know I actually have something that can uhm, help a little”-

The man fills the glass with cold beer and pass it to him,

> ”You know what, is on the house, buddy”- Jonas stared wide eyed as he shakes his hands at the offer -”O-oh no please don’t worry, I can paid for it… it just… I don't have much tolerance to alcohol, but I wanted to try it today and I ended up here for a whim”- the big guy grins as he push the glass closer to Jonas and raise his brows -”You came to the right place on the right time then, she is just about to start”-

She? Jonas looked at the man with a confused expression as the barman points out at the stage direction.

Suddenly, a beautiful blonde woman is on the stage. Wearing a short red dress, with heavy makeup on, it really suits her. She was so tall that makes Jonas feel envious for a moment, but she was charming on her own way. 

> The lady wears a big smile, -”HOW Y’ALL DOIN’ DARLINGS? Is wonderful to see all of you again!”, she yells with joy.

Her voice was loud but gentle at the same time

> "Is so good to have yer all in here, It makes me wanna sing even more!"- and then the music starts as the woman takes the mic.

The barman puts a hand on Jonas shoulder

> ”Here it comes. Listen carefully, lil’ bro”-

He knew that beat...

> _**At first I was afraid… I was petrified!** _
> 
> _**Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side…** _
> 
> _**But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong** _
> 
> _**And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along!** _

Joey was sitting there, mouth wide open, listen carefully to this amazing and beautiful lady. She was pretty good at it and it felt like she was pouring his soul onto the song. And on top of all, he LOVES 80s songs, they are the best to sing on the shower and listen on longs trips.

Jonas remembered the time when he was cooking Christmas dinner with Sid after she broke up with a girlfriend and they sang this same song, the two cried and laughed at the same time. Jo was floating on his seat enjoying the music and the memories.

>  
> 
> _**Go on now, go. Walk out the door**_ _ **  
> ** **Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore**_  
>  **Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
>  ** **Did you think I'd crumble?  
>  **Did you think I'd lay down and die?****

  

So relatable.

No, no way. He was not going to get drunk over a person who doesn’t deserve it.

Jonas was too good for that, too good for her. Even so, the beer was a gift for the barman, so he took the glass and give it a try.

Ugh, how people ENJOY this? The bitter taste was awful, but then again, why can’t he stop?. With almost all the beer gone in 10secs, he drifted his eyes away from the stage and in the corner of the bar, near the kitchen door was a tall man, he was the exact copy of the singer.

Tall with light brown hair, pointy lips, long limbs and pretty skinny. He was wearing the same sweet grin as he watched the woman sing. For a moment, Jonas world stopped, he and that man were the only ones in the bar. He felt electricity running wild for all his brain. Eyes and mouth wide open thinking 'what the hell'.

WHAT THE HELL. Jonas feel the bush, his cheeks burning red, what was this, he never felt something this strong before, he can swear that if this was some sort of tale he would see some red ass thread on their fingers. Okay that was a gay thought

> -”Great Jonas you just divorced and now you are fantasizing over a hot guy you just saw on the bar”- he said on a voice as low as a whisper.

And then it happened, the older man turn his head to Jonas direction while he takes out of his mouth a cigarette that has just been turned on. Jonas instinctively shut his mouth, but he can’t take his eyes off of him. They were both staring at each other with their eyes wide open. The place was on a grey scale except for the other man, who was in vivid color, a beautiful color. The music was not muffled by his brain anymore.

> _**…-ust expect me to be free...  
>  **And now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me!!****  _

 

NOT NOW!!!

* * *

 

Mitch was exhausted, he was not sleeping well these days. The night terrors were back again and worse that before, he didn’t give a fuck tho, at least the bar and his mom were going well, that’s all that matters.

Today Henrietta was going to do one of her shows, he loves those shows. His mom was a great singer and a excellent person, she was flawless before his eyes. When Tom abandoned them after Freddie's death she tried her best to put food on their plates when he was still a kid. Those days were the worst for both of them, and Mitch is doing all he can so that doesn't happen again. She doesn't deserve all that pain and abandon.

Even after the incident with Gary she never gave up on him. They worked their asses off and they came out with barely enough money to open the bar, shit was tough but in the end it all came out surprisingly well. The sales are good, the place is always full and since they started serving food, people stay longer.

He was kinda happy, well, not happy but more like, satisfied with the actual situation. His mom was happy, she don’t need to do shitty jobs anymore since the income of the bar is good and plus, she can have her karaoke nights and have lots of fun.

The gang is working there too. Javi is one of the best barman he knows, he was skillful and very talkative with the customers.

Scratch is a good waitress, the fact that she was so fucking energetic was actually a good thing.

Even Cliff is doing a good job. He was assigned to the kitchen, something that at first he didn't enjoyed a lot since 'Cookin’ is a woman duty', he states, but he was getting used to it and was very cocky about his skills and creations, like the 5-cheese-nacho fries.

They were renting a nice house. Mitch has high expectations that soon he will buy his mom her own one, after all, he was saving all the money he can from the bar and others extra dealings he was doing with help of Cliff, or more like, Cliff weed.

When that happens he will rent something for more privacy, he was ok with any shitty room he could rent. But his mom deserves better, so much more better.

Despite the fact that he was 30 years old, he will always have a soft spot when it comes to Henrietta. She is always a loving mother. When he went to Juvie she was always there in the visit times, even though he could tell she was tired for working all day. His mom always put a sweet big smile and talk about her day. Best mom ever.

When Mitch came out the closet at 16, she was there supporting him.

> Mitch asked her -”What love does looks like? How do ya know you found the right person?”- she touched his nose with a finger and say -” Colors.” -
> 
> -“Colors?”- Mitch looked at her with his brows furrowed and a look of disbelief.

She caressed his hair with a soft lil smirk,

> -” You will get it when it happens to you, sweetie. Is hard to explain but … you will feel like the world was in a grey scale before meeting his eyes for the first time, and then you will see the true colors of the world, the colors of love.”, she said. 

He didn’t get it, but appreciate the attempt of his mom to clarify his doubts. At this point of his life, while he was smoking outside the Coyote, Mitch still don’t know anything about that “Love colors” shit.

It was late, he threw his cigar and walks into the building by the back door,

> -”Another grey day, huh?”- Mitch sighs as he close the door behind him.

 

The place was noisy and cheerful as always. Mitch glance over where Javi was working. He was chatting with some clients as he serves their drinks, suddenly, Scratch jumps over the counter, energetic as always, and takes some napkins. Javi sighs deep with a furious gesture as he says something to his co-worked. Probably about the fact that she should took her time to go behind the counter instead of act like some kind of maniac monkey.

Mitch go to check Cliff, he was with headphones, probably listening to some country music. He didn’t like country music, Is not like he hated it, just don’t liked it.

He bumps the blonde guy shoulder with a finger. That makes Cliff jumps from his chair. He takes off his headphones

> -”What's the problem, boss”- says with a smirk -
> 
> ”That word sounds fucking awful when it comes from yer mouth. Not orders yet?”- Mitch replys.

He take a glance at the window that leads to the counter to verify that indeed, there were not orders.

> ”Y’know how it is, kinda slow at the beginnin’, but they will came, don’t sweat it”- Cliff says as he shrugs his shoulders and settles again on his chair.
> 
> -" ‘kay then, and hey, no headphones allowed or Javi is gonna kill ya when you don't hear the orders. Use the speakers for fucks sake.”, Mitch says as he takes one headphone out of the Blonde ear.
> 
> The other man grins as he takes his cellphone out of his pocket -”Sure thing, boss”-

He grumble at the word again and leaves the kitchen. The tall man can hear muffled country music behind the closed door,

" I fucking knew it…", he murmurs while taking the cigarettes pack from his pocket

 

Normally Mitch helps Javi at the counter. He was a decent excuse of a barman. But today he wasn't in the mood for that.

He wasn't either on the “checking everybody doing his jobs properly” mood but he can't afford himself to be a lazy piece of shit.

While he was checking on the storage room to see that everything is in order and they are not lacking anything, he hears a sound he recognizes, the stage getting ready for one of his mom's shows.

-”Shiiiiiiit” - says as he hurried to the door

Mitch can be damned if he miss one of those shows. He rushes to the main room and stood near the Kitchen door, that way he can have a clear view to the entrance of the bar, the counter and the stage.

The man was not paying attention to that right now, all he sees now is to his mom getting on the stage.They shared a smile as she sends him a flying kiss, Mitch smile wides because of the cheesy action.

Henrietta makes her presentation, the usual warm words and then she starts to sing. Mitch wears a warm smile as he observed the performance, he started to light a cigar.

Suddenly the tall man feels a chill on his neck, like someone was staring at him, his best guess is that maybe Javier is mocking at him because of the dumb face he makes on every karaoke night. Is not like it hasn't happened before.

He takes out the cigar of his lips as he turns his head to met Javi but it wasn't him the one that was staring at him.

Mitchell meet the stare of a man, not any man, but more like the most cute lil’ bastard he has seen in his life.

Time stopped. He can’t hear the music anymore. The world was on grey scale and then, a beautiful color emerging from that freckled angel.

Oh… OH. He gets it now. The “Love color” thing.

Mitch swears he’s dead. He just died on the basement because he was crushed by a shelf full of liquor falling on top of him or some shit like that because, this can’t be real. The man was chubby, cover up in freckles, curly hair that looks soft as cotton candy and beautiful hazel eyes. He felt how his heart was threatening to burst of his chest.

> -“Fuck.”- he mumbles to himself as he lets the smoke slip of his mouth.


	2. Tequila Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooorry for the long wait (if you were waiting, I love you stranger). A lot of things happened. Lost my house went to live with some friends then with my mom, friends and mom again (WHAT A TRIP, RIGHT?). Anyway, enough with my crap. It took me like 2 months to write this chapter, I know how all the chaoters go, don't worry, imaginations isn't what I lack for, but english. Like i mentioned before my main language is Spanish (Argentina yay) so writing this from scratch on eng is difficult enough. I make a lot of mistakes, "fix" them and so. Isn't perfect, It got alot of flaws sorry about that. Is difficult. I never studied or anything, just learned from games (like a good adult). Please enjoy this chapter!. This webcomic and fandom saved me from despair and depression on these difficult times. Thanks MARS!

[Inspired by the song[ Happy Accidents by Saint Motel](https://youtu.be/esQ19QRcj-g)]

 

-”Wedding ring, huh?”- 

 

Mitch sighed as he presses his face against the pillow. This isn’t good. His mind was running wild imagining how that sweet angel must be sleeping next to his wife or husband. Why? Why did he looked at his hand? He was trying to examine all of that perfect body and then, he saw the ring, shining bright like it was mocking on him. The urge of vomit was strong, he was feeling sick just to think about that night. About how Cliff hitted him with the door when he was getting out of the kitchen. The blonde chilled to the bone when Mitch looked at him like he was actually going to kill him for real. He RUINED the moment, well it was ruined before that to be honest, because…

 

-”UGH THIS SUCKS! FUCK!”-

he screams as he holds his hands over his face. He need to calm down, is 3am after all.

 

When Cliff was finally able to articulate a word without shaking like a wet dog, he says 

-T-the customers for the deal of today are outside, on the b-back door…-

 

-Shit… right…- 

 

he looked over his shoulder to see the other man just one time. He was now facing Javi and looking down at his beer. This should be quick, he thought. And, it was. The deal was pretty fast, he made sure of it. But when he rushes in again, the freckled man was gone. He disappeared as fast as he came to his life. 

 

-Fuckin’ incredible- 

 

He walked fast to the counter, watching his surroundings just to make sure that his dream boy was , indeed, not there. -Hey, uh, the guy from just a moment ago, is he… uh, gone?- Mitch asked, as he brought one of his hands to the back of his neck . 

 

-Uhm? you mean the little freckled guy? yeah, he left almost after you.- Javi answered as he prepare two Martinis for a couple of ladies sitting there flirting between them.

 

-Did you ask his name?- Javi looked at him with one of his brows up  - Why would I? I never ask customers for their names, you already know th-…-  he stopped when he notices that Mitch has started to blush 

 

-DUDE! NO. WAY- Javier smirk was so big that it was almost threatening to split his face in two -You liked the guy, don't you?- Mitch growls with discomfort 

 

-Shut up Bozo, isn’t like that, I was just curious- 

 

-Curious my ass!- the heavy-set guy puts an arm on Mitch shoulder and pulls him closer as he laughs - Congrats, boss! You fallen in love at first sight!.- He pushed him 

 

-For fucks sake, stop that you fuckin’ clown, never mind anyway, I don’t give a shit. I’m goin’ home, you can all close this shit when yer done.- 

 

He could hear Javi laughing as he says -”Hey, Scratch come here, you wouldn’t believe this!”-

 

“I’m so fucking done.” Mitch mumbles while he tries to stop the shaking of his hands

 

3:41am. It seems that’s is another of those days when he isn’t getting any sleep tonight. The worst of all this is that he can’t take one of those sappy songs that Javier was listening non-stop last week. Maybe if he sing a little that will help him to get some sleep. Maybe.

 

-“...  **_Freckles form a line around your face… and I get lost when I try to find my way…_ ** _ ”-  _ Fuck. He can’t stop his mind to imagine the scene as he sings. He is sitting with this beautiful angel on his lap, singing to him with total love and devotion.

 

-” **_... Ever think what if we never met? You love me but you don’t know it yet… everythin’ is just an accident. A happy accident…._ ** “- He felt like this song was written just for the two of them. It makes him a little happier to think that maybe in another life, they were meant to be.

 

-” **_....And another time and place, where I never even had the chance to see your face…_ ** ” -  He knows he is a mess. He’s messed up. Love at first sight? He never was one to believe that shit. You have to know the other person in order to fall in love. He was just… delighted at first sight? Is so strange but he knows, he really really likes that person. Mitch felt his chest tighter as he keeps singing 

 

-” ** _…_** **_If I never laid eyes on you, would I feel somethin’ missin’? If you never laid eyes on me, would you know something’s gone?..._** ”. Nope. He is not having any sleep tonight.

“ **_A happy accident…_ ** ”

 

-This is so lame.-

  
  
  


* * *

1:15a.m

Jonas was on his backyard, sitting on one of the three old looking rocker chairs on the porch, with a blanket on his lap. He can’t sleep. Sidney was staying over. They had one of those nights where the two of them make dinner and talk about nonsense all night. The talk was mostly him complaining about how Dean was again a rude jerk. Saying to him that “He was not a man enough to endure a little obstacle”. Infidelity was not a “little obstacle”, at least not for him. 

 

Sidney puts him at easy saying -”You know how Dean is, he is just too old-fashioned for this world”- and then hit the table a little too hard -”And that Bitch, ugh, I swear if I ever come across her on the street she will had a little piece of my mind”-. She was always a lot protective when it comes to him, something that Jonas appreciated a lot since middle school because of the bullies. 

 

Sid was always there for him and he makes sure that he were always there for her. They were inseparable. But one of the things about twins that Jonas wasn't very grateful in this moment is the fact that they know when something is happening to the other person.

 

-”Jo is almost 1:30a.m, what are you doing here?”- Jonas was suddenly taken out of his line of thought by the unexpected intrusion of his sister 

 

-”Jesus Christ Sid! You scared me”- Sidney walks to her brother with a smug smile and sit on the rocker chair next to him 

 

-”So sooorry bro. You seem kinda weird since dinner, tell me, what’s on your mind? And please, tell me IS NOT Carmen.”- 

 

Jonas rolls his eyes at the mention of the name. He knows better than no one that he was so over her, since long ago. What he didn’t tell his twin is that, in fact, he was thinking about someone, but not the one she thinks. It's been almost one week since he run away from the bar after the stare contest between him and the other man was broken by the hit of a door. When the tall man walked away from the kitchen door in company of the chef to the back of the building, he jumped from his seat, pay his beer and rushed away from the place. But not before asking something to the bartender

 

-” Uhm, sorry, can I ask you something?”- the man smiled at him and answered -”Sure my man, shoot.”- He made a little pause knowing that it will be TOO obvious if he asks about the other man, so his brain made a quick question

 

-”Is there any specifics days when this singer performs again? I will love to see the show again.”- the barman laughed a little and point with his thumb at the stage 

 

-”Sure, Henrietta performs on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. Almost every newcomer ask the same, so she decided specific days so anyone that wants to see the show know when they should come. You are welcome anytime you want, Lil’ Bro. Maybe the coyote would smile at you.”- Jonas didn’t get the last part. He assumed it was some kind of bar slang, but didn’t pay much attention. 

 

Work usually ends before 7pm so he can assist if he wanted without interfering with his job. Jo was sure that if he wanted to see him again, a day when Henrietta is performing one of her karaoke sessions is the perfect occasion. Even though he knew that, he didn’t gather the courage to go, not yet at least. Much less to tell his sister, but it was almost time to tell her. 

 

-”Well… actually, you are partially right”- Sid seems confused 

 

-” How is that so?”- Jonas started to chew his lower lip as he tries to find the right words

 

-”I was thinking about someone, not Carmen… A person, from a bar I went last week…”- His sister was staring at him wide-eyed

 

-”Woah, you? In… a bar? And with a girl? Well look at you Brother! So, who is the lucky lady?”- Sidney nudged her shoulder against her brother. Jonas face was so red that he could feel his cheeks burning

 

-” Is… is not.. a SHE.”- His sister moved away from his side and looked at him in confusion -”Wait… Jonas, you fell for a MAN?”- He brought his hands to his face as he bent over himself making him look like a little ball of embarrassment 

-”No Sid, I have a crush on an Horse.”- Sidney rolled her eyes.

 

He took a deep breath as he sit straight again so he could see to his sister face. -” I’m not exactly… thrilled about it? I mean, I didn't even know I was Bi… but now that I think about it I never cared about genres… I'm… I'm weird, didn't I?”- He said as he turned his gaze away and looked down. His stare was settled at the ground, not daring to look at Sidney. 

 

For a second he had just one thought on his mind. Dean was right. He is a failure. Sidney can see tears forming in her brother eyes. She hugs him tight

 

-” No, you are not weird, dumbass. I’m just surprised. You know I support you on everything as long as it makes you happy”- she pinched his cheeks and Jo smiled for the amount of love he is receiving right now. He is an idiot for being so negative. Jonas is trying his best to be more positive since a couple years ago. 

 

Sid breaks the hug and punches her brother on the shoulder-” So, who is the lucky one?”- Jonas looked away 

 

-” I… I didn’t speak to him… I felt so overwhelmed by the feeling, I was scared. So I ran away…”- His sister hits her forehead with one hand while letting out a big sigh

 

-” And here I am worrying myself when you CLEARLY you have all under control”- . They both start laughing because, is just too funny. 

 

4 months ago Jonas went from being married to being divorced, from being a divorced man who just wanted a beer on a bar to now being a guy on his backyard laughing along with his twin because he developmented a crush for a guy he doesn't even know. The giggles start fading in the night, engulfing both of them in a comfortable silence,while they watch the floor with a dopey smile.

 

-"I want to see him."- 

 

Sidney looks at his brother, wearing a sweet smile. She points at the ceiling with her finger 

 

-" I know Jo, I can tell."-

 

Jonas looks up and face a beautiful display of lights, from pink to blue and a little green. All those colors dancing around the two of them. He watched the spectacle for a while and then, with the move of his hand, the lights were gone. 

 

They just sit there, looking at the ground, waiting for some of the two to end the awkward silence. After 5 minutes of silence, Jonas opens his mouth.   
  
\- I’m going to another “field trip” tomorrow. I really don’t want to tho. - he says while his eyes are still glued to his feets.

 

-Then don’t go. Those things sucks anyway. You are not their weapon JoJo - Sidney looks at him with her eyes full of anger.

 

\- You are a HUMAN too. Just because you got this powers doesn't mean you have to go all commando taking down people like you.-   
  
\- Come on Sid, you know isn’t like that… Is worse if I don’t participate. I rather be there and try to help them instead of abandoning a confused person at they luck. You know what they will do to them if they don’t collaborate. I don’t want to have a life in my conscience. Not anymore.-

 

Sidney clenches her fists and Jonas can see tears at the corner of her eyes. - Isn’t fair. Is painful for you and is painful for me. I don’t want you to be in danger. -

 

Jonas quickly holds his sister thigh on his arms. He can be socially awkward all the time and don’t know what to do when people start crying, but not with Sid. He always knows what to do.

 

-I’m not in danger. I’m so sorry you had to deal with all this Sid. But you know I’m not the same as before, right? I learned how to stand for myself, all thanks to you. Besides, I trained with you, remember? There’s no one out there who can defeat me.- His voice is filled with determination and confidence, almost out of character.

 

-I still remember how you yelled and cried while learning how to control the 5 lights at the same time, dork- 

 

Jonas laugh and makes a headlock on her sister. She tries to get loose by tickling her brother. The both burst in laugh. The tension was gone. The twins get separate and start recovering some breath while they look each other.

 

-Sooo, are you planning to make a move on that “cute” guy from the bar when you come back from kicking someone's ass?.-

 

-Sidney please. I’m not gonna kick their ass. I'm going to ask them politely to stop doing criminal stuff with they powers and join the greater good or I’m gonna DESTROY they ass.-

 

-Yeah, sure. You have a plan or not? -

 

-I have a plan, do you want to help?-

 

His sister puts her arm around his neck and hits his head with her free fist. -Anything for my little brother-.

 

* * *

 

It’s another friday night and for some reason Mitch is feeling lucky. Three weeks has passed, maybe that person will come tonight and he want to be ready. He shaved and put his better long sleeve black button up, damn he even was wearing a red necktie to match it. When Mitch dress properly and tidy up his face he was like one of those handsome guys every person wanted to present to they parents. But of course, all that disappear the instant he opens his mouth. A total disaster.

 

He was working behind the counter tonight, making drinks and chatting with the customers. Javi was taking care of the beers and controlling that Scratch didn't fucked up any orders. Like usual, Cliff is on the kitchen chilling, mostly.

 

Henrietta was on her office preparing her makeup. All her accounting work is piled up on the corner of the desk so she don’t spill foundation or something on them. The show is still one hour away, so she was working till last minute and totally forget that she was not wearing any of her heavy makeup.

 

It seemed like a normal day on the Coyote. Mitch don’t want a ‘normal’ day, he wants a miracle. A soft, cute and freckled miracle.

 

Time pass by flying and it’s time for his mom karaoke night. Mitch watched it from behind the counter while cleaning some glasses. He was resting on the the wall of the licors with a soft smile, though Javier protested about him making a mess if he was not careful, he was pretty much letting Mitch do as he pleases. 

 

A couple clients entered the bar, Mitch was too into the show to care. Henrietta was singing one of his favourites, “Total Eclipse of the Heart”. The song was sappy enough to make him want to puke at first, but his mom sing it like is was poetry, so he took a liking to it.

 

He can feel Javi calling for him, but he was too dazzle to give a shit. Then suddenly, a strong punch on the arm makes his concentration to break in two.

 

-“Bozo WHAT THE FUCK?” - He claimed while rubbing his arms with fire on the eyes.

 

-”We have some SPECIAL customers.”-  Javi says while pointing with his finger at one table on the corner.

 

Mitch frozen. He can’t believe what his eyes see. It’s him, the cute nerd. He looked like he just ends his day at work, with a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, formal pants and shoes and a coat on the back of his chair. He was not alone and that was the second thing his eyes can’t believe. There was a clone of the chubby angel. Same freckles everywhere, though Mitch thinks they looked better on her brother.

 

He was staring far too much and it was to be expected when they eyes meet. He almost dropped the glass he was cleaning. Why. Why is everything so bright and colorful when they eyes meet? What kind of magic was this?.

 

-”Uhm, hey… boss…”- Javi look at him and then gave a quick glance to the bottles behind Mitch. They were shaking.

 

-”SHIT!”- Mitch quickly throw himself against the shelf. He prefered to look like an idiot that can’t stand properly instead of letting Spots know about his telekinesis.

 

Spots. Mitch thought that was an appropriate nickname for him. He was all covered in freckles so it made sense to him.

 

When he looked back at him, He was chatting with his sister, not playing attention to Mitch attempt to destroy the shelf with his broad back.

 

There it goes his magic moment, ruined by his lack of self control.

 

-”Good Fucking Job, asshole.”- Mitch mumbles to himself, feeling like a failure once again and God, Can he do something right? 

 

Scratch was ruining like crazy, trying to serve all the tables by herself. She arrived to Jonas and Sid table to take their orders. She didn’t write it down, it was not necessary, she have a good memory and it was only one beer for the lady anyways. She rushes like a maniac to the counter.

 

-”JAAAAVIII! One Black Beer for the lady on table 4!”- she screamed even though she was so close that Javier almost get a headache.

 

-”Jesus Christ Scratch, yer gonna give me a fuckin’ heart attack or somethin’”- Mitch exclaimed while rubbing his face, still embarrassed by the little incident with his Telekinesis. Wait, she said “the lady”? So he didn’t order anything? For some reason that felt strange to him.

 

-”Hey, he didn’t order? Or you just forget?”- He looked at her while pointing at the table with his thumb. 

 

-”The shortie didn’t know what he wanted, he says that usually he don’t consume alcohol so he was afraid of overdoing it, isn’t that hella cuuuute tho?”- she says while resting completely on the counter and giving Mitch puppy eyes. She knows it, fuck you Javier.

 

But on the other hand, this was perfect. It was what he was waiting for, an opportunity.

 

-”I will take that table, Scratch. Go see if other customers want something more. And check out nobody is dead on the floor or some shit.”- Scratch make a gesture with his hand on her forehead and then rushed to the tables. 

 

Mitch grabbed a chilled highball glass from the fridge and some fresh orange juice. He poured a little of Tequila, next, orange juice, almost to fill the glass and finally a dash of grenadine. He cut a slice of orange to garnish the drink. Simple yet beautiful. A drink called Tequila Sunrise. Is served unmixed so that way it preserves the color of every layer. A little sunrise in a glass, it was perfect 

 

Javier handle the beer to him with a wink. He took both and headed to table 4.

Jonas glance to the counter and saw Mitch heading to them. They eyes are connected once more.Mitch was praying to all gods so he didn’t fuck up this  chance, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well WELL WELL. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> Next chapter is coming up on one or two weeks! (I HOPE SO!) Thank you so much for reading, a kudos is well welcome.
> 
> Thank you again Mars for creating this beautiful webcomic. I'm nlt exagerating when I say it saved me. I deal with depression and low self steam since 9 and this characters and so so beautiful fandom with their great fanfics makes me have more hope and love me alot more for who i am. Seeing Mitch and Jonas makes me smile like a dork and let me slip from my mind for a little while. THANK YOU.


End file.
